自由 (Jiyū - Freedom)
https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/自由#Japanese Apparently first imported from Middle Chinese 自由 (MC d͡ziɪH jɨu) with an original meaning of roughly “arising from oneself”. Repurposed in the 1860s by Fukuzawa Yukichi as a translation of English freedom or liberty, as an extension of the original meaning: “freedom to act according to one's own thoughts, without restriction”. 自由 (hiragana じゆう, rōmaji jiyū, historical hiragana じいう) freedom, liberty 自由のために戦たたかう。 Jiyū no tame ni tatakau. We will fight for freedom. 福澤 諭吉 (Fukuzawa Yukichi) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fukuzawa_Yukichi :"Fukuzawa Yukichi (福澤 諭吉, January 10, 1835 – February 3, 1901) was a Japanese author, writer, teacher, translator, entrepreneur and journalist who founded Keio University, Jiji-Shinpō (a newspaper) and the Institute for Study of Infectious Diseases. :Fukuzawa was an early Japanese advocate for reform. Fukuzawa's ideas about the government work,needed and the structure of social institutions made a lasting impression on a rapidly changing Japan during the Meiji period. :Fukuzawa is regarded as one of the founders of modern Japan." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fukuzawa_Yukichi#Early_life :"When he turned 19 in 1854, shortly after Commodore Matthew C. Perry's arrival in Japan, Fukuzawa's brother (the family patriarch) asked Yukichi to travel to Nagasaki, where the Dutch colony at Dejima was located, in order to enter a school of Dutch studies (rangaku). He instructed Yukichi to learn Dutch so that he might study European cannon designs and gunnery." :"In 1858, he was appointed official Dutch teacher of his family's domain, Nakatsu, and was sent to Edo to teach the family's vassals there. :The following year, Japan opened up three of its ports to American and European ships, and Fukuzawa, intrigued with Western civilization, traveled to Kanagawa to see them. When he arrived, he discovered that virtually all of the European merchants there were speaking English rather than Dutch. He then began to study English, but at that time, English-Japanese interpreters were rare and dictionaries nonexistent, so his studies were slow." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fukuzawa_Yukichi#Political_movements :"Fukuzawa was soon regarded as the foremost expert on all things western, leading him to conclude that his mission in life was to educate his countrymen in new ways of thinking in order to enable Japan to resist European imperialism." :"ukuzawa was also a strong advocate for women’s rights. He often spoke up in favor of equality between husbands and wives, the education of girls as well as boys, and the equal love of daughters and sons. At the same time, he called attention to harmful practices such as women’s inability to own property in their own name and the familial distress that took place when married men took mistresses. However, even Fukuzawa was not willing to propose completely equal rights for men and women; only for husbands and wives." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datsu-A_Ron#Abstract :"The article first declares that the "wind of westernization" is blowing through the region and that countries can either accommodate it and "taste the fruit of civilization" or be left without a choice in their own destiny. "Civilization is like the measles", it continues, "and it is better than the measles that it can bring interests". It sees the conservative Tokugawa shogunate as having impeded this road to "civilization" and self-determination, and argues that its overthrow was necessary to get rid of the old and gain the new. In this way, the author sees Japan during the Meiji Restoration as spiritually "leaving Asia," since its two neighbors, China and Korea, do not appear to be embracing such reformation. Unless there are pioneers to reform these countries, they would be conquered and divided by external forces, as shown by the unequal treaties and threat of force pushed on Asian counties by the United States and other Western powers." 中文 (Zhōng wén - Chinese) Sources 自由（和製漢語：自由，英语：Freedom，Liberty）是一个政治哲学中的概念，意即人类可以自我支配，凭借自由意志而行动。 學術上存在對自由概念的不同見解，在对个人与社会的关系认识上有所不同。 自由- 维基百科，自由的百科全书 https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-hans/自由 ---- np=2189 20 [= [[Lp2|2] (last 1 was 男のロマンじゃ (Otoko no Roman ja - Manly Romanticism), last 2 was 2180Thomas Sankara) :2189 = 199 * 11 Category:Words Category:日本語 (Nihongo - Japanese) Category:Anti-Imperialism Category:Revolution Category:自由 (Jiyū - Freedom)